


I Can Be Your Angle or Yuor Devil

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Threesomes, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill suggests a threesome with the twins.





	I Can Be Your Angle or Yuor Devil

**Author's Note:**

> First half of this was originally written for a thread on FFA, and the second was finished up for the Stancest Halloween event on tumblr. For the nonnie that wanted more of this, here it is!

“Why, hello, Sixer,” said Bill. “I’ve just been _dying_ to meet you again. Oh, by-the-by, did Stanley ever tell you we started dating?”

Ford cocked an eyebrow. “Stan? _Really?_ ”

Stan shrugged. “Hey, don’t look at me. I had one wet dream with him in my brain and suddenly he starts calling me his boyfriend.”

“Ha! Well, there’s Bill for you,” said Ford.

“AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, AHEM,” Bill continued, “it’s awfully nice of both of you fine-looking twins to drop by. We should do something together! I was thinking, hmmm, three-way?”

The response was emphatic.

“No!”

“ _God, no_.”

* * *

They ended up doing it anyway.

"So," Bill asked, "how was it for you chumps?"

"Terrible," Stan answered frankly.

Ford stared at the ceiling. "Well!" he cried. "I've certainly had worse sexual encounters."

Stan laughed, a little nervously. "What, did I make it better for you?"

"A little bit, yeah," Ford answered sheepishly. "Could do without you poking me in the elbow, but..."

"Ahaha!" Stan pulled his brother into a hug. "Y'know, I never knew--"

Suddenly, Bill loomed above them. "Oh, what's that, I hear you say? You up for another go-around?"

"Er, no," said Ford. The two brothers disentangled.


End file.
